


A Fool's Extremes

by Anonymous



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: M/M, Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cole and Roy have a disagreement...Cole is much too lingustic for such an issue. Roy likes to use his tongue in other ways.
Relationships: Roy Earle/Cole Phelps
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	A Fool's Extremes

"I hate how much I love this." Roy nearly spat the words, tone sharper then the knife Cole knew he concealed. Roy was good at talking his way out of situations, this was the first time that he'd talked Cole into one. With the older man pining the younger to the alleyway wall. Bricks of course texture scratching at Cole's previously immaculate suit. 

"Talking in extremes Roy..." Cole hated the way his tone quivered. His heart was racing in his chest, beneath Roy's palms. "So in character for you to overexagerate..."

"Can it, Phelps." Roy leant in, hands sliding down his chest to grab roughly at his partner's waist. 

"We're not exactly in private, Roy, what is it about you that just craves tension...? You soul, I imagine, crafted with l’appel du vide..."

Roy hated it. He hated the way Cole spoke, such eloquence and such intelligence. It drove him insane, how much his heart ached to reduce the man to moans. So he did so, before Cole could utter another word Roy had pushed Cole up against the rough bricks and caught his lips in a harsh kiss. Cole audibly gasped beyond annoyed that Roy had made such a move. 

Cole pushed back, heart thudding loudly as he felt his body react with a natural melting sensation. His ego screamed at him not to let Roy win here. But every other instinct wanted to enjoy it. 

"You--" Roy tried to mutter between their crashing lips, "--you make me ilinx, relentlessly, you selfish bastard..."

Cole smirked against Roy's lips, teeth finding ways to imprint his bite into Cole's lower lip before moving to nibble his jawline. 

"What are you, Roy? Some lovesick fool."

"Sick is one word. I need you Cole Phelps, want you hands all over me, want to see those eyes undress me..."

Cole was winning once more. Winning looked like Roy cornering one in an alleyway with Roy's large hands set on hips. A smirk, a huff, a sigh, sweet nothings being whispered. Roy threating with tongue between lips, Cole, speechless at the hands of the older man. Bliss and so, Cole was winning.

The loser? Well, the loser would define the fool's extremes....


End file.
